Crimson and Clover
by KirbyPaint
Summary: Carly's leaving and Sam hasn't told Carly how she feels. What will she do about it?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is inspired by my best friend moving away, and I felt that by writing this down, it'd help me figure out what I'm going to do with myself once she leaves. And if it's too OOC, that's my bad.**

**Disclaimer: Pffftt... Like I own iCarly. Or any of the songs mentioned. I'd sure like to own a Joan Jett, though...**

It was the last day of school for the iCarly gang. Carly, Sam and Freddie were juniors now, having each passed or exceeded in their sophomore classes, and frankly, most people were surprised Sam had made it that far without getting shot or locked up. This year would have ended perfect- if it weren't for one thing.

Carly was moving away. And this little fact wouldn't be so bad, if Sam wasn't totally in love with her. She'd never told Carly this, and had actually planned to during the summer. But now Carly was leaving, and this devastated Sam to no end. Of course, Sam being Sam, she couldn't let her emotions show. So she pretended to be happy for Carly all the while cursing Spencer for taking that art job in Montana and slowly dying on the inside.

Sam had decided that since Carly was leaving to Montana a week after school ended she would spend every day she could with her. Sam had inherited some money from Uncle Carmine, who unfortunately passed away a few months earlier. So during Carly's last few days, with her newfound money, Sam lavished Carly with dinners, gifts, and lots of Girly Cow. Carly merely thought this was Sam's way of filling a week of time with a summer of fun, and while she pretended to dislike the insane amount of affection she was receiving from Sam, she really enjoyed it and felt special. Sam, on the other hand, was living the dream of dating her girl, without actually dating her. This was enough to satiate Sam's desire for Carly.

On the last day of Carly's life in Seattle, a large going-away party was held for her in her apartment, funded by the now-wealthy Sam. Everyone was there- Gibby, Wendy, T-Bo, even Melanie found a way to show up. Sam had rented some fun party goods to make Carly's last party better than all the others. Lights were hung, ice was sculpted, and chocolate fountains were acquired (and then bought by our favorite blonde) all to make this party unique. What really stood out, though, was the karaoke machine. It had over 90,000 of the hottest songs of all the decades, and it had an easy-to-use interface so even the most computer-dumb person could use it. That didn't matter, since Freddie is Geek no. 1 around Bushwell and volunteered himself as honorary DJ.

Since this was Carly's party, her guests allowed her to choose who went first, and what song they had to sing. Carly, being her usual kind self, didn't want to make anyone mad by having them go first and decided to have the machine randomize both the singer and song. Spencer ended up going first and had to sing "Kiss Me Deadly" by Lita Ford. Luckily, he knew the tune from his childhood and could sing almost without a hitch. Plus, everyone got a kick at him unsuccessfully trying to hit the high notes. Next was Wendy, with "Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga. She was a choir kid and therefore was a success at singing the song. After her was Gibby with "La Bamba". He didn't know a single word to the song, but his shirtless dance was more than enough to make up for it. In fact, it was almost too much...

After an hour of songs both young and old, the only person who hadn't sung yet was Sam. Actually, she was nowhere to be found. Carly figured she'd be in the studio and went upstairs to check.

"Sam? You up here? It's your turn to go."

Carly was met with near silence. She could hear a quiet sniffling in the corner near the back of the room.

"Sam? You're crying! You never cry!"

"I'm not crying... I got... something in my eye."

"Sam..."

"Okay fine. So I'll miss you. A lot."

"Sam, we've gone over this. I have a phone you can call me on and Freddie even told you he'd teach you to videochat with me. It'll be like I'm on a really long vacation. And I told you I'm coming back as soon as I can."

"But... You don't understand. I'll miss you and you won't be here. And it's not like vacation it's the end of the world."

"Only your world, Sam."

"Yeah, actually. My world is ending. You are my world and now you're leaving. So... Carly. This is gonna be hard, especially for me. You're all I've known for the longest time. And I love you."

"I love you too Sam."

"No, listen, this is different. I. Love you. Like, really, reeeeally love you. Like I would do anything for you and I want... I want to kiss you and hold you and never let go and now you are leaving me forever. And I don't think I can handle that."

At this point Sam collapsed into Carly's shoulder crying harder than that time she had to work that awful job. Those tears were tears of exhaustion and complaint. These ones were of despair and hopelessness, of a love lost. These were real tears. And for once, Carly really had no idea what to do. Sure, she loved her best friend, but she wasn't in love with her. Carly's and Sam's loves were two different things. Where Carly saw a lifelong pal, Sam saw a life partner. She had no idea on how to break the news to Sam that she just wasn't interested in romance and had no feelings for her. And after what Sam was preparing to go through, the loss of her best friend, Carly wasn't sure if Sam could take this news. But she had to know, so she wouldn't hold out for a lost cause.

"Sam, you know you're my best friend. And you know I will always love you. But I don't "like" you like you "like" me. If I did, I would have told you. I'm not telling you to do this because I want to hurt you. I'm telling you this so you don't wait forever for me, only to be heartbroken again and again. So don't wait for me after I leave, okay? Can you do that? Move on from me? Or at least don't make yourself unavailable to the world because you're waiting for me. We aren't going to happen. We won't get together."

Sam stiffened up against Carly's shoulder as soon as she realized Carly really didn't want her, and Carly worried that she had said something too wrong. She'd made sure to speak as tenderly and sincerely as possible. Could she possibly have ruined their relationship?

All misgivings were immediately lost as soon as she saw the look in Sam's eyes. She wasn't mad or disappointed, or any of the other things that Carly had thought she'd be. Sure, she still had tears in her eyes and hints of sadness, but for the most part she looked happy.

"Carly, that was the best thing I have heard all day. I'm sad I won't see you probably for a really long time, and I can't really imagine what it's gonna be like without seeing you every day. And even though I can't ever have you... Well, that doesn't seem so bad anymore."

"Really? You're not devastated or anything?"

"I am. But I'll try to take your advice and... move on I guess. I'll be sad, but that'll pass. Eventually."

"That's a relief to hear. I worry about you, you know? And not just with your criminal record.

"Yeah, I know. And that's probably why I like you so much. You've always been there for me even when my sister or mom weren't. I can always count on you."

"I'm glad you know that. And even if I can't be here with you physically, I can be here on the phone, and you can always email me and if you call me I set your contact info to Priority mode, so whenever you call me, even if my phone is on silent it will still ring."

"Cool. Wait, phones can do that?"

"Phones from this century can."

"Gotcha."

The two girls sat in silence for a little while, both thinking about what was next in their future. Finally, Carly broke the silence.

"You know, we still have a party to attend. And you still have a song to sing."

"Ughhh... FINE. But only for you, and I get to pick the song."

"That's fine with me. And Sam?"

"Yeah Carly?"

"I'm glad you understand, and that we can still be friends."

"Well why wouldn't we he? Freddie's been pining after you since he first saw you and you're still friends with him. It's like, and I hate saying this, but it's like I'm a female Freddie. Except I'm so much cooler. And not a nub."

"Aw Sam, don't insult Freddie. He's all you'll have for a few years-"

"UGH DON'T REMIND ME!"

The two girls went downstairs together, and it appeared they hadn't been too sorely missed. The karaoke was still going strong and sometime during the party Spencer had run out to grab more chips and chocolate for the fountain. Carly and Sam arrived at the end of Freddie singing "Two Out Of Three Ain't Bad" by Meatloaf.

"Hey Sam, where've you been? It was your turn like thirty minutes ago!"

"Shut it, nub. Mama had some bidness to take care of. Anyway, I'm going now. But I don't want a big deal made of it, alright?"

"Sure, whatever. Whaddya want to sing?"

"Move over and let me do it myself. It's a secret. No peeking!"

As soon as the track started up, Carly knew what song Sam had chosen and why. She always knew Sam liked Joan Jett's version of "Crimson and Clover" more than most of her other songs but she didn't quite understand why. And even though some of the lyrics didn't quite fit the occasion, Carly knew that Sam was singing to her. It wasn't so much about the words as it was the feelings behind them.

"Now I don't hardly know her."

Carly thought this line was funny. Sam totally knew her. They were best friends since they were eight.

"But I think I could love her."

Now she knew Sam loved her. Even though she'd never reciprocate the feelings...

"Crimson and Clover."

At this line, Sam looked deep into Carly's eyes, and Carly truly understood what Sam felt for her. And she felt the slightest pang of regret that she didn't love her back, because no one should have to love someone so much and get nothing back.

The next day, Sam and Carly were at the airport with Spencer. All three of them had tears in their eyes, but Spencer's were mostly because he decided to try spicy hot sauce.

"Well... Here we are. We're at the check-in stations, so this is where we part. Sam, I'm really gonna miss you. I'll call you every day, I swear. And as soon as I can, I'll come by and visit."

"Don't forget about me, okay?"

"Sam, why would you think I even could?"

"I don't know, okay? I don't know. I just... This is... God, why can't you stay? Why did Spencer have to take the job?"

"Dad won't pay for our place any more. We can't afford it. This place in Montana, well, we can afford this place now that Spencer's getting the job. Besides, it's only Montana. It's not that far from here."

"Well I don't know that! For all I know Montana could be near the Canadian border!"

"Sam! Seriously! It's right next to... never mind. But I'm not that far away from you!"

"But you are! You are the one thing in my life that really matters to me and that I care about and you're leaving me!"

"SAM! It. Will. Be. OKAY!"

"No it won't! YOU make things okay! Who's gonna make things okay when you're gone, huh? Not Freddie, not Gibby, especially not me! It won't be okay and you fucking know that! You-"

At this point in Sam's anguished rant, Carly grabbed Sam by her cheeks and gave her a short peck on the lips. It didn't last more than a second, but it served its purpose.

"Sam? Are you okay? You look like you're going to faint."

"Yeah, yeah Carls, I'm fine. You made things better."

"You know that kiss was a friend kiss... right?"

"I'd like to think it wasn't, but if that's what you meant by it, then it was a friend kiss."

"Good, because it was a friend kiss. To make you feel better. Like medicine."

"That was the best medicine ever."

"So... I guess this is goodbye, then?"

"Yeah, I, I guess it is. Stay brune, Cupcake."

"Stay blonde, Mama."

Sam began to walk off, back to where she could catch a cab ride back home. She knew what Carly meant from the kiss, but she couldn't help but pretend that Carly was secretly suppressing hidden feelings for her best friend. She was about one hundred feet away from Carly when she heard a faint, "I love you!" She turned around and yelled back, "I love you most!" and chuckled. Sam walked outside and called for a cab, knowing she wasn't going to actually pay the driver with the money Spencer gave her. She might be rich, but she wasn't about to start paying for cab rides.

Meanwhile, on the plane...

"So, little sister, I saw you smooch Sam. You two finally get together, or what?"

"What? We're not together. I don't like her that way. She likes me. That's why I kissed her. I don't like her. Not romantically or a crush or anything. And finally? You think there is something between us? You're wrong. Because I'm straight and NOT in love with Sam."

"You keep telling yourself that, kiddo."

You keep telling yourself that.

**So, whadja think? Not bad? Too dialoguey? Anyway, I haven't written in a while and I need to get back on my other story, I know, and maybe now that it's summer vacation I can finally sit down and finish the story. Besides, last thing I wrote, my best friend thought it was too... disturbing, I think was the word she used? That one was about breaking out of prison. She thinks I'm a wreck, I imagine.**

**OOPS TOO LONG RAMBLING AUTHOR'S NOTE reviews are always nice and stuff. They make my day, I swear.**

**/story**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is part two, the last part btw. I wasn't sure I'd continue this when I first began this fic, but... here you go.**  
><strong>And to the people who reviewed, I want to say I read each one and they seriously make my day, people. I try to reply, but my main computer is my iPod, and that can be a real bitch to use sometimes. So reviewers and readers, your time is DEFINITELY valued.<strong>

**And a disclaimer since I think I forgot last time- I don't own iCarly, else Sam wouldn't be dating Freddie or whatever in the next episode.**

**Also brief swearing and mentions of sex.**

Since Carly left, Sam's been a completely different person. Gone was the butch, meat-loving tomboy we all knew and loved, and in was the femme Melanie clone. Everyone knew that Sam would be affected by Carly's move to Montana, but no one, not even Princess Puckett herself expected this drastic of a change.

And it was a change almost everyone loved. Sure, some people missed Old Sam, but that was only Freddie when he was being harassed by the jocks or couldn't get the jar of pickles open. But for the most part, New Sam was a huge improvement. For one, she was infinitely nicer to EVERYONE. The first day back from school, a few freshmen couldn't find their way to their first period class. They recognized Sam from Middle school, though, and made sure to pretend like they knew where they were going so they would keep all of their limbs. However, Sam knew only too well the look of being lost in an unfamiliar environment and, to the freshmen's surprise, offered to point the kids in the right direction. Most of the kids couldn't believe what was happening. Was this really Sam Puckett? One kid was so surprised he fainted. Sam, being her new nice self, picked him up and took him to the nurse's office. Even though she lost her tough-guy attitude, she still had her physical strength.

Another benefit of New Sam was the GPA increase. Sam had dedicated herself to raising her GPA to at least a 3.5, so she could be considered an Honor Student. She found some good study habits (buy herself a pack of Fat Cakes for every A on her progress report) and went to Freddie's or Wendy's every weekend for a study date. Everyone was so impressed by New Sam that at first people thought she and Melanie swapped places to screw with the minds of the Ridgeway students and staff. However, all rumors were quickly dispelled when New Sam devoured an entire ham in under thirty seconds. It was like Sam was the perfect girl, and in many ways she was. She was smart, very able to take care of herself, courteous, incredibly nice, and super attractive.

Unfortunately for the male population, with Carly's absence Sam realized just how much of a lesbian she really was. So even though half the school wanted her, none of them could have her. Well, not none of the school. There were a few girls Sam had admitted to liking, but she wouldn't actually go out or attempt to be in a relationship with them. She'd just see them in the halls and say "Hi" or give them a quick wave. She wanted to remain single "so she could focus on schoolwork" but everyone who knew Sam knew she was waiting for Carly to come back.

So Sam stayed single through her junior and senior years, watching everyone around her make out and break up, eventually graduating with honors and a scholarship to a nice culinary institute while being the only one of her friends not romantically involved with someone. She said this didn't bother her, but Freddie and Carly both knew that Sam was just saying this to feel better about herself.

A week after school ended, Carly called Freddie with some concerns about her best friend.

"Freddie, what can we do to make her feel better? I hate to hear her sound so depressed?"

"Carly, what Sam wants- no, _needs_, right now, is for you to come back. I know you haven't seen her except for those few videochats you've had, but she's a wreck. I mean, she's much better off now, with all her grades up, and she hasn't been to juvie once since you've been gone, but your absence is really eating her up inside. I don't think she can manage college unless you come back for a visit. Seriously. Just, come for a week or two."

"I don't know if I'll have the funds to do that though. Me and Spence are hardly getting by, even with both our jobs. Of course, if Spencer would quit buying candy every other minute we'd have more money." Carly sincerely sounded depressed that she couldn't make it up, even for a little while.

Freddie had a solution. "Hey, I've got an account with money I'm saving up for a new PearPod, the 8th Gen with optional Swiss Army Knife function. It'll be great for when-"

"Freddie! Back to the money. I don't care about the next PearPad."

"Oh. Right. Anyway, I've got an account, and I'd be willing to lend it to you to get you up here for a bit. I care, about you and Sam both, and I really hate to see you guys in pain." And I want you two to get together, he thought, I know you will.

"Seriously? I, I mean, uh, no, don't do that. Buy your new thingy, really, I couldn't take your money. SERIOUSLY, YOU'D DO THAT FOR ME? Oh Freddie, I love you! But, in a friend way."

"Yeah, I'd do that. And I know in the friend way. I wouldn't be in the friend zone if you liked me more than a friend." Also if you weren't so obviously in love with Sam...

"Ha ha, funny. But when should I come up?"

Freddie thought for a moment. "Tomorrow afternoon, you'll be on a plane from Montana, and by tomorrow night you'll be back home where you belong." In the arms of Sam. Oh Carly, you don't know, but everyone else knows you have such a crush on her.

"Okay! Can't wait! I'll get to see all you guys again! And maybe we can do a special iCarly for the occasion! You know, since it's been practically two years since the last episode. And I bet Sam can't wait to see me! Oh, it's gonna be so great going back to Seattle!" Freddie could hear thumping in the background and presumed (correctly) that Carly was jumping in excitement.

"Hey Carly, calm down. There's something you need to know. You know how Sam's different? Well, she really is... different. So prepare yourself, because the Sam you left is NOT the one you're coming back to. No matter what you've been told, this Sam is different."

Carly grew somber. "I understand. But I still think she'll be happy to see me. And I've missed her so much. No offense, but I've missed her the most."

"I know. We all know. But I gotta go now, Mom's calling me. Tick bath. I'll text you the deets on your trip later, mkay?"

"Okay. Do me a favor, though. Don't tell Sam. I want to surprise her."

"Gotcha. I'll pick you up as well, so don't worry about a cab fare."

"Thanks. You're awesome, Freddie Benson."

"See you soon, Carly Shay. I'M COMING MOM!"

_Later, at the Puckett residence..._

'Dear Diary,

Today marks the 732nd day without Carly. I still miss her as much as the first day. Why can't I get over her? It's been two years. I've been looking for other people to date, but no one can replace Carly. Not a single person has the beauty or wit my best friend does. There isn't anyone who has the same chemistry as she does with me. We are soul mates. Oh well. Time to practice my violin now.'

_The next day, on Carly's plane..._

"Flight 213 from Missoula, arriving now. Passengers, please remember to pick up your carry-on bags and anything else you may have left. Thank you for flying Virgin, and have a nice day. **(A/N, my friend's parents once flew Virgin on their honeymoon, of all things, to go to the Virgin Islands. I thought this was great XD)**

Carly checked that she had all her bags, and departed the plane. She couldn't believe she was getting to see all her pals again! She also couldn't wait to see Sam again. In fact, it was at this very airport where she last saw her blonde bestie. Where she kissed her.

God, what did that mean? She loved her best friend, no doubt about that, but was she in love with Sam? The French kiss each other all the time and that means nothing. Of course, they are super romantic... Plus, if she were with Sam, she wouldn't have to worry about Sam leaving her for someone else. And, if they... you know... Well, she couldn't get her pregnant, so there'd be no need for protection.

Oh god. Was she really imagining her and Sam... together?

Shit.

Shit on a stick.

She loves Sam. And she totally shot her down last time they talked! Or the time before, whatever. But really, she couldn't have figured all this out before she left for Montana?

Oh well. She'll see Sam soon, and hopefully she'll still want her as much as before. Okay, that was incredibly unlikely but a girl can hope!

"Carly! Shay! CARLY SHAY, COME HERE!"

She heard her ex-tech producer calling her, but couldn't find him in the crowded baggage claim. Then she saw the familiar striped shirt and brune-haired head of her second-best friend.

"FREDDIE! Hey, Freddie, I haven't seen you in so long!"

"I know! It's weird, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. So can we go now, we can talk in the car and I have all my stuff now. Plus I wanna get home and see all my friends." And apologize to Sam for the horrible, heartbreaking thing she did.

"Yeah, sure, just gotta find the way out of here."

In Freddie's car...

"So... How is living in Montana?"

"Eh, it's weird compared to Seattle. It hardly ever rains there. I kind of miss the rain. And there's not enough big cities."

"I hear ya."

"And the people there listen to too much country music. I swear, if I have to listen to Gary Allan one more time I will murder the heck out of whoever's nearby. Like seriously, haven't they even heard of pop music?"

"Hey, I can understand not liking country, but don't rip on it. I happen to like Gary Allan..."

Freddie smirked, and Carly knew he wasn't seriously mad. "Anyway, what's life been like here without me?"

"Oh, besides Sam's total personality switch, it's like nothing changed. Just, imagine what normal life was when you were here. Now, just imagine Melanie as Sam and you are out of the picture. That is what life is like now."

"Sounds like I haven't missed much."

"Nope."

The pair sat in near silence, accompanied by the quiet radio playing some oldies rock song. Then, Carly broke the silence.

"Freddie, do you think Sam will want to see me again?"

Freddie was shocked that Carly could ask such a question. Didn't she know Sam at all? "What kind of question is _that_? Of course she will. She doesn't talk about you but we ALL know that you are what's on her mind. Do you know she hasn't dated a single person since you left? She says she wants to concentrate on school. And every time she says that she looks away all guilty-like."

"So... she misses me."

"More than anything."

"Hmm." Carly turned to look right at Freddie. "So, if I... When we get back... You think I could...?"

Freddie pulled the car in to a gas pump and looked right at Carly. "Carly, I know what you want to ask. _Yes_. The answer is _yes_. Just trust yourself on this one."

He got out to pump some gas **(A/N where pumping your own gas is the thing you do, not like stupid Oregon -.-)** leaving Carly with her thoughts. He then ran inside to pay, and came out with two Peppy Colas and some candies.

"A drink and treat for the lady?"

"Thanks."

"You do realize that we are less than five minutes from your old place, right?"

"Holy... Then what are we doing here, get me home!"

_Meanwhile, at apartment 8=D..._

Sam was sitting on her study buddy's couch, waiting for him to get back from the store with the chips and soda. He was taking an _awfully_ long time with it, though. 'Where is Freddie? We have study dates every weekend! Yeah, there's no school any more, but we can still prep for college! And lord knows he needs to study. His GPA was like 3 point-'

Someone knocked on the door to the apartment. Hoping it was finally Freddie, Sam got up to open the door.

"Where have- oh. _Oh_. Oh my..."

Sam was certainly NOT expecting Carly to show up, and as a result of that, she was at a loss for words.

"Sam? How've you been? You can still speak, right?"

"Carly... I... You..."

Sam ran to her long-gone best friend and hugged her tighter than ever before, laughing and crying at the same time. Carly hugged her back and soon the two were intertwined in each other's limbs.

"Carly, I can't believe you're here! I've missed you so much! WE, I mean, have missed you so much."

"Yeah, I've missed you too Sammy. Hey, Freddie, can you run to the Groovy Smoothie and get smoothies and also give us a moment to catch up?"

"No problemo, ladies."

Sam broke apart from Carly and reached into her pocket to pull out a twenty. "Here Freddie, I'll buy. And keep the change. You know what we like."

Carly was surprised at her friend's generosity. She had heard the tales of this "change" but she didn't know it went as far as buying food for others! "Wow, Sam, that was nice of you."

Sam smiled at her friend. "Well, I have a steady job and an inheritance, so I figure as long as this money goes to good, I can spend as much of it (as my budget allows, of course) on whatever I feel like."

Carly realized Sam really had changed.

Sam walked back over to Carly and hugged her tightly, and looked deep into her eyes. "Plus, I still love you so why shouldn't I spend money on you?"

Carly realized her chance was coming to confess her feelings.

"Don't answer that. I will spend all my money on you if I want."

"Sam?" Carly asked. Now or never...

"Yeah, Cupcake?"

"I just..." She leaned in and kissed Sam long and hard. This wasn't like their last little kiss. This wasn't like anything either girl had experienced before. This kiss was full of lost time and previously unexplained feelings. This kiss was what would prompt Sam to finally begin to return back to her normal, rough self.

"Shit, Carls. Eat some loopy pills for breakfast this morning?"

"Sam, I want to be with you. I know, before, that I said I was straight, and I think I still am, but it's just you. Something about you makes me want to be with you forever. I don't know if it's that magical hair of yours, or if it's your gorgeous eyes, or if... if... It's you. Sam, I'm in love with YOU. Can you forgive me for not taking you before?"

"Carls, I've been waiting for forever for you to finally say that to me. Why do you think I haven't dated? I had faith you'd say that eventually. And now I can rub it in Frednub's face!"

"Wow, they all said you'd changed, but you know, you seem like the same old Sam to me."

"Would the old Sam do... this?"

At this, Sam picked Carly up bridal-style and slowly walked her over to the couch, where they resumed their kissing. The girls' kissing soon escalated to full-on making out, and if it weren't for Freddie walking in on Sam and Carly with Sam's hand up Carly's shirt... Well, who _knows_ how far they'd have gone? "Hey, I got the HEY HEY HEY I WATCH TV ON THAT COUCH!"

The two girls quickly jumped apart, both looking at Freddie with dazed eyes and tousled hair.

"Shut up Fredbag and gimme Mama's smoothie."

At this, Freddie was stunned. It seems that Carly makes Sam, well, Sam. Not like he couldn't have guessed, though.

"Here you two go. So, I take it you two... caught up?"

They laughed. Carly answered, "Yes Freddie. Or has 'making out on a couch' come to mean 'arguing' since I've gone?"

"No, it hasn't. Hey, do you just want me to go stay with Gibby for the night-"

A brief but definite "YES" came from both girls at the same time, which prompted them to burst into wild laughter. Freddie left them to their business, smirking on the way out the door. 'Gibby owes me a hundred bucks', he thought.

Back inside the apartment, the two girls were tightly wrapped in each other's arms. Sam leaned in and kissed Carly gently on her forehead, which prompted Carly to ask, "Are we a couple, then? Girlfriend and Girlfriend?"

"Carly, we are whatever you want us to be. I'm cool with anything as long as I'm with you. Got that?"

And with that, Carly kissed her girlfriend deep and hard, glorious that she finally realized this is what she wanted. Sam kissed her girlfriend back, ecstatic that her dreams had finally come true. And that night, spent on Freddie's couch, was the best night the iCarly girls had ever spent together.

**So there. Part 2. It's real hard to write on an iTouch. Don't do it, ever. But please, tell me what you think. Too long? Too short? Too cheesy? I love this keep writing? Anything, I love getting emails.**


End file.
